


All That Matters

by silverteaspoon



Category: Naruto, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And I think Rengoku Kyoujurou could be that man, Because Hyuuga Hinata deserves peace and a man who won't take her and her heart for granted, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, More like an excuse for smut, Past Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto (mentioned), Rengoku Kyoujurou Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverteaspoon/pseuds/silverteaspoon
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata fell down an abyss and found a home.And she's not going back.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Rengoku Kyoujurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Weird pairing?  
> Maybe but...humor me. 😁
> 
> With their similar family backgrounds (abusive and dismissive fathers, beloved but dead mothers, precious younger siblings) and their traits (patience, kindness and determination), I believe these two would be able to understand each other well. And with their contrasting natures (yin/yang, moon/sun, water/flame, calm/energetic) they'd be perfect together. 
> 
> In another world.

Hinata blearily opened her eyes, only to gasp and arch her back when she felt a warm wet mouth worship at her breasts. A large hand roughened by years upon years of swordsmanship slowly caressed her waist and hip before dipping between her thighs.

Now fully awake, she blinked to focus her eyes and saw her husband ardently staring back at her, his red-gold orbs glowing like solar flares in the half-light of the early dawn.

“Hmmm…Kyou, good morning,” she whispered with a smile, her hands moving over strong arms and shoulders before her fingers raked through long golden strands tipped with red flames.

Kyoujurou gently nipped then licked one sensitive peak before letting go. “A good morning indeed! Let’s make it even better!” He winked before planting a kiss above her heart.

Moving down her body, his lips and tongue made a hot trail to her slightly rounded stomach where he stopped and pressed reverent kisses, whispering his love to their unborn child and telling the baby to ignore the commotion, to go back to sleep while tou-chan made love to kaa-chan.

“Anata, stop that. You’re ridiculous. Our son doesn’t need to hear of your dastardly plans so early in the morning,” Hinata said with a laugh which ended in a short-lived squeal when he moved further down and unceremoniously spread and lifted her legs to his shoulders.

“Dastardly huh?” he chuckled, his striking eyes shining with mirth. “Let’s hear you call my plan dastardly again after this,“ he said in a low, heated voice before burying his mouth between her legs.

“G-gods! Kyoujurou…Ooohhh!” Hinata moaned as her lover’s tongue swiped over her, lapping her wetness before pressing insistently on her hardened bud.

“Mhmmm. So hot and wet for me, my love,” he praised hoarsely, his lips and tongue working her harder, creating lewd, wet noises that filled the quiet room and caused all the nerves in her body to burn hot like wildfire. “And so delicious! I could feast on you like this for hours on end and never get tired.”

“Ngnhhhh…Oh please Kyou! Please!”

“Tell me what you want, my girl. Tell me.”

Growling, he sucked on her nub hard, sending her heated body into a greater frenzy. The pleasure was too much. Breathing became a struggle and her stomach contracted heavily as he drove her ever closer to the edge. 

“You…Inside me. Please! Please hurry,” she begged breathlessly, her legs shaking and her toes curling from the maddening pleasure of it all.

“You want my fingers?” He slowly inserted two long fingers to the knuckle, reaching deep and caressing a spot inside that made her quake and clench her teeth to stem the scream building at her throat. “Or my tongue?” he asked with a laugh before mercilessly flicking her swollen nub with said appendage once more.

“Kyoujurou! Please!” She nearly screamed in frustration, her face and chest flushed practically crimson. She pulled at his hair and tried to buck but his sturdy body kept her legs secured and apart as he continued to use his fingers and tongue on her.

“Tell me. What do you want, hm?” he questioned with a low growl again, never ceasing in driving her mad with want.

“Your cock, please,” she whimpered, her eyes scrunched close. It’s embarrassing. So wanton of her. But if she didn’t say what he wanted to hear, she knew he won’t stop. He’ll keep at it until she eventually gave in to his demand.

Like some sun god rising on the horizon, he lifted himself from her depths and planted one of his powerful arms beside her head for support, his long fingers tangling with her mess of indigo locks.

“Now, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He gave her an infuriating smirk before making a show of licking his wet lips and soaked fingers.

He was toying with her. Tormenting her. The prick.

“I swear if you continue to tease me, I’m going to strike you where it hurts. Want a taste of my juuken, _my love_?” She glared but, to her annoyance, the exasperating man only grinned wide.

“Hmmm, so fierce, so demanding. I like this side of you, my girl.” He laughed before bending forward and capturing her pursed mouth in a scorching kiss.

Her legs now splayed against his hips, she felt his hand take hold of his hard shaft, pumping a few times and tracing the tip through her slick before guiding it to her entrance. His fiery eyes intent on hers, he slowly pushed inside, stretching her quivering channel inch after inch after inch until he was buried to the hilt.

She took a deep breath. Gods he was big. So good inside her. Clenching her inner muscles, she closed her eyes once more and moaned in ecstasy.

“ _Kami_ Hina, you’re so tight. Relax for me please, love. Relax and let me make this last longer,” he ground out through gritted teeth, both his forearms now planted on the bed for leverage and caging her as his muscular body loomed over hers.

“Look at me. Show me those lovely eyes,” he panted as his hips slowly rolled forward and back. “Is this alright? Are you good?”

“Yes. Yes. Move. Please move, Kyoujurou,” she pleaded breathlessly, her ankles locking behind his perfectly sculpted ass and pulling him closer. Her hips rose to match his rhythm, the fingers of one hand digging for purchase at his back while the other was knotted tight with his unruly long hair.

Rengoku Kyoujurou. Her husband. The Flame Pillar of the now disbanded Demon Slayer Corps. A man she never thought or dreamed of until she somehow fell down an abyss and woke up in a different world.

 _Japan_ …

What a strange world it was. So very similar and yet so different from the Land of Fire and all the rest of the Elemental Nations.

She still didn’t understand what exactly happened. Still didn't know how she came to be where she was now and where exactly Japan was in the grand scheme of things.

Was she in another time? Another dimension? A parallel universe perhaps? She didn’t know.

All she knew was that she’d been on a dangerous tracking mission with Kiba and Shino in the Land of Mist. After the enemy performed an unknown jutsu, her byakugan stopped working and she walked practically blind in the middle of a thick fog before falling in what seemed like a bottomless abyss.

When she next awakened, she found herself uninjured and lying not at the bottom of an unknown chasm, but on the forest floor in the middle of an eerie mountain filled with disturbing creatures.

That’s how and where she met the fearful and cowardly but strong Zenitsu. His loud and frightened screams that broke the stillness of the night was what woke her up and alerted her to the dangers of the forest.

With her byakugan, Hinata easily located the tree the blonde climbed and hung onto for life. When she reached his location, she helped him get rid of the grotesque and murderous spider-human looking creatures using her Juuken and Revolving Heaven.

With Zenitsu bawling his eyes out and insisting to stick by her side for his protection and continued existence, she also met the female Demon Slayer Kocho Shinobu and later, the reticent Water Pillar Tomioka Giyuu and the rest of Zenitsu’s treasured friends—the ever kind and strong-willed Kamado Tanjirou, his lovely younger sister Nezuko and the proud, brash and boar-headed Inosuke.

Stranded in a strange place where dangerous man-eating creatures prowled in the dark and with no one else she could turn to for help, she accepted their invitation to go with them and from then on, became a part of their group.

Her time with the Demon Slayer Corps was a…novel experience to say the least and for lack of a better term.

Despite the similarity in language, customs and other trivial things such as food and clothing, not one of her new acquaintances knew anything about the Elemental Nations—not even the wise Oyakata-sama.

It’s like Hinata’s world didn’t exist.

None of them has ever heard of Konoha or the Hokage. They’ve all never heard of the Land of Fire or the Shinobi World Wars. Though they have chakra, they don’t call it as such and it's not as developed. And their fighting techniques—the Total Concentration Breathing which used elements such as fire, water, wind and lightning—they're all confusing and didn’t make much sense to her. The closest similarity their world had with hers was the existence of shinobi families like Tengen Uzui’s but even that was way, way off the mark.

Despite being a shinobi trained in adapting to all sorts of environment, being with them had been a challenge, especially in the first month. Aside from worrying over not just how to return to her proper place and time and having no idea whatsoever how to do it, she also struggled with the idea of living in a new world surrounded with new people and strange but utterly dangerous man-eating demons.

After about three months of not finding a solution to her problem and seeing for herself the worsening situation between the Demon Slayer Corps and the Demons, she decided to offer her services in support of their cause. There was nothing for her to do anyway and their fight against the demons, their goal of freeing the world of their existence and ending their creator—they were worthy causes in her eyes.

Tanjirou’s goal of finding the cure and bringing back his sister’s humanity was another thing that stabbed at her heart. The wonderful teenage boy clearly loved his sister very much. With herself still mourning Neji's loss during the war, helping Tanjirou and Nezuko became a personal goal of hers.

With a more concrete goal in front of her, everything became easier over time. It’s been three years since then and though she’s still curious to know what exactly happened to her, she’s no longer interested in going through the trouble of searching for answers. She’s no longer interested in going back and becoming a part of the Hyuuga, Konoha and the shinobi world once more.

As a shinobi, as a member of the Hyuuga Clan and a citizen of Konoha, she had always felt as though she's wearing shackles, as though she lived in an invisible cage that she could not get out of no matter how hard she tried to liberate herself. There was always the suffocating feeling that her life was not her own and the choices she made were all controlled by someone else. And the fights, the violence, the blood that came with the shinobi profession—they're all sickening.

This life that she didn’t really expect and didn’t look for but found anyway—she has grown to accept and love it. And despite all the tragedies and losses that happened in their fights with the demons, she’d now choose it again and again and again if necessary.

There’s a priceless, glorious sense of freedom in it.

No longer was she bound to the constricting laws and lofty expectations of her own clan or the village or the world around her. No longer would she have to endure the harsh judgments and the cruel gossips for being the failed and rejected firstborn heiress of a great noble clan. No longer was she the incompetent kunoichi of her generation. No longer was she the pitiful girl who pined for years only to end up as the jilted and broken-hearted ex-fiancée of the golden savior of the shinobi world.

In this new world, she could just be herself. She’s not obligated to wear a headband or wield a kunai. She’s not required to fight or sully her hands with another’s lifeblood in service to a clan or a village that asked for too much but gave little to nothing. She could now make her own choices, choose the paths she wanted to take and live her life the way she wanted to. She could live in peace.

Yes she’d miss Hanabi, Shino, Kiba, Kurenai and even her father…But they’re all shinobi. They’re all aware that nothing lasts. That nobody stays by your side forever. Eventually, they’ll accept her loss and move on with their lives, if they haven’t already.

Perhaps it’s selfish of her but...Who’s to judge? Hadn’t she already done what she could and endured enough hardships and pain from the Hyuuga? Hadn’t she already done her part—given her service, fought in a war, shed enough blood and sweat and tears and almost died for Konoha?

She has given all she could and others have taken from her—some have taken her and all she has given for granted. Was she not deserving of doing the same this time? Of taking and holding on to what makes her happy and fulfilled?

“I love you. Gods, I love you,” Kyoujurou whispered fervently as though in prayer, his pace increasing as he pushed in and out, in and out of her. “You feel so good, love. So amazing. So perfect for me.”

“Kyoujurou! Ohhh! I’m going to….Ngnhhh… _Faster_!” She threw her head back and moaned in utter bliss while clutching him closer to her as he continued to ram at her pleasure spot. He’s good. So damned good.

“That’s it. That’s it, love,” he groaned in encouragement, his breathing short and his voice raspy from exertion. His bright eyes looking straight at her as his thrusts turned faster and deeper, almost violent but still oh so good.

All of it—the warm weight of his body on top of hers, his hot and heavy groans so close to her ears, his short breaths, him plunging so deep inside her—they all pushed her ever higher, ever closer to the peak and it was all she could do to hold on.

“Let go, love. Let go and let me feel you cum on my cock,” he commanded in a rough tone before moving a hand down, his calloused thumb pressing hard and circling her nub. “Now, Hina.”

It was too much—the intensity. Like a spring wound too tight, she snapped and fell apart with a helpless wail, her head thrown back in abandon and her back arching so harshly. She felt a twang of pain mixed with the pleasure but it was so amazing that she ignored it and simply basked in the whirlwind of sensations.

When it subsided and she wearily reopened her eyes, she saw her husband’s blazing red-gold ones staring at her intensely, his lips curled up in an almost savage smile.

“Good girl. So beautiful, my love. So perfect when you came for me. One more. Give me one more,” he demanded, his thumb back to playing with her hypersensitive clit.

“Ahhhh…Too much. I can’t. I can’t,” Hinata whimpered and panted while twisting her body away from him. But he didn't let her. He grabbed her hips tighter, keeping her captive as his movements continued.

“You can. You can,” he encouraged, his eyes burning her like a thousand suns. He kept on pounding hard and deep, relentless in driving her to another devastating peak. Then, with a violent jerk of his hips, he bent and captured a bouncing pink nipple and sucked hard with a hint of teeth.

Once more, she felt her belly tense at the action. With her fingernails scraping and most likely leaving bloody marks on his rippling, muscled back, she cried out and exploded for the second time, her vision going hazy as her body trembled through her release.

Kyoujurou joined her then. His movements turned erratic. He drove fast and deep once, twice, thrice then shuddered with a low, guttural groan, throbbing and emptying himself while filling her to the brim.

They stayed like that for a while—their trembling bodies pressed together, whispering words of love through labored breaths, hands caressing each other’s damp, heated skin, lips melding over and over again.

Once the tremors passed and their overtaxed lungs and muscles found some semblance of control, he gently pulled out and rolled to his back beside her, an unmistakable sigh of satisfaction escaping his lips. His arms pulling her close, she laid her head on his shoulder and lifted weakened fingers to comb through his long sweaty locks once more. 

“It’s now three years since that day,” he murmured softly against her temple after a short while, his hand making slow, soothing circles on her waist and baby bump.

Immediately understanding what he’s talking about, she lifted her head to his chest to get a better look at him. “Oh? So that’s what this early morning activity was for?” she asked with a tired laugh.

“Mhm. Had to celebrate life, you know?” he answered with a grin. The hand on her waist moving up to cup her face, he leaned forward so they were eye to eye. “That night and those precious few minutes before the dawn—I’ll never forget them for as long as I live,” he said, red-gold eyes liquid soft as he gazed at her.

“Me too,” Hinata breathed softly as she pressed her forehead with his, one of her hands pressing on his chest to feel the strong beating of his heart. The heart he promised her.

She could still remember the first time she saw him.

In a row of strong, colorful pillars, he stood out the most. Not because of his strikingly good looks but because of the openness and zeal she saw in his exquisite red-gold eyes, the sincerity she heard in his words and the overall way he carried himself.

Their time shared on that cursed infinite train and the fights against the powerful demons that followed just further cemented his greatness.

He’s intelligent and passionate with his heart in the right place. Constantly cheerful and amiable. A pillar of strength and a source of encouragement to those around him. An honorable warrior with an indomitable will who adhered to good morals and principles instilled upon him by his dearly departed mother. A man willing to sacrifice himself to protect those weaker than him. A great big brother to his adorable and equally precious little brother. All of these admirable traits wrapped together in a man named Rengoku Kyoujurou. The handsome face, tall stature and incredibly fit body were just added bonus.

And he’s hers.

_All hers._

He’d been so strong that terrible day. So brave and courageous in performing his duty as a pillar. He did his best in keeping everyone else safe despite being gravely injured and remained unflinching even in the face of death.

And he did almost die. The demon Akaza almost ended him. Almost plunged his cruel hand through Kyoujurou’s chest and perhaps would’ve ripped his heart out had she been too late.

The demons were gone. Muzan had been taken care of. They’re alive and that day from three years ago no longer mattered but it still hurt to think about it.

If she had hesitated, if she had been a moment slower, if she had not taken a gamble firing three ridiculously long ranged Air Palms to fend off Akaza, if the demon had not gone running for fear of burning under the sun, if she had not known how to heal a little and had not known how to share her chakra—

Kyoujurou wouldn’t be with her right now. They wouldn’t be where they were right now. She wouldn’t be in his arms, kissing and making love with him. They wouldn’t be husband and wife. She wouldn’t be pregnant with their first child. And worst of all, she would’ve probably gone on living a pointless existence, searching but never knowing that what she’s looking for was forever lost and out of her reach.

“Thank you for saving me that day,” he whispered before kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her lips. “For healing me. For giving me a chance to be with you. For granting me the honor of being your husband and father of our child. I promise, love, you won’t ever regret it. I will—“

“I won’t,” she cut him off. She lifted her lids to look him in the eye. “I’ll never regret it,” she said in a strong, sure voice before leaning forward and kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

What did the past and what ifs matter? They’re worth nothing. The former’s gone and done—unchangeable—and the latter nothing but mere conjecture.

Far from the Hyuuga and Konoha, she has at last found a home. A place where she found even more magnificent friends. Where she found a man she loved who loved her in equal measure—who’s now her devoted husband, who she’s certain would also be a great father to their unborn child and all the rest that will come after. She has found a sweet and dear little brother in Senjurou and an awkward but caring father-in-law in Shinjurou.

She’s in a place of unconditional acceptance and understanding and honor—everything she’d always dreamed of but starved for since she was a child.

All these—together with the present and the future before them—they’re all that matters.


End file.
